Time Changes Everything Right?
by RetardLover
Summary: Sasuke is the reason for a 12 year old Sakura's dissapearance. Years later, she comes back.
1. Prologue

"Sasuke-kun!" a 12-year-old girl shouted while running to the said to be "genius" of the Konoha Ninja Academy, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke paused his training to see which fan girl had called him now. More to his surprise, it was the shy, pink haired, Haruno Sakura. When the girl reached him, panting, she began to speak.

"Sasuke-kun, I just wanted to tell you something if I could."

"Hn" was the only thing heard from him.

"Sasuke-kun...I-I..."

"Spit it out already!" he shouted in an annoyed tone. She flinched, but began to speak once again.

"I-I...I love you Sasuke-kun. I always have," she had said. He was about to reply but she cut him off before a sound could be made. "And not the way those other girls do either. I've always admired your intelligence and strength as a ninja," she smiled, hoping that her words had done something to that cold ice making a barrier around his beating heart.

"Sakura, that was a very apealing speach there." She smiled at him, thinking that she had succeded her goal, but she was let down as he said his next words,

"But I think you've spent too much time reading those books and not training, making you weak. That speach was nothing to me."

Sakura was practically in tears now.

"And no, I'm not sorry for being mean. But I am sorry for your lack in strength," he chuckled and walked away to train more.

She was crying. But not from being upset. From him being _right._ She was sick of being told she was _weak_, so she turned around, and ran.

Sasuke had caught a glimpse of her running away from the corner of his eye, thinking that she thought that he was right. Which he was, but she wasn't running because he had implied that she couldn't _get _strong. She was running because she had thought that he meant that she needed to get her butt in gear and train already.

Too bad that was the last time he saw her. She didn't show up at the academy the next day. He just laughed. _"So, she was too weak to come back."_

Weeks passed. No sign of Sakura. Everybody was worried, and now looking for a missing Sakura. She was not at home. A few of her belongings were missing as well. Her parents have no clue as to where she could have gone. They were out on missions when she had been discovered missing.

Another week passed. Still no Sakura. By now, the whole village knew of the Haruno's dissapearance. But at the Ninja Academy, they couldn't just wait for her to pop out of no where. They had to get on with the assigned teams and let them graduate. Doing this, Team 7 was left with only 2 genin. Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke, with their sensei Hatake Kakashi.


	2. The return

"Oi! Sensei! Why are you always so late?!" the famous Uzumaki child exclaimed, annoyed by the fact that their sensei is "alway" so late for their team meetings.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and sighed.

"Dobe, it's been almost 5 years already. When will you just get used to the fact that Kakashi will always be late?" a very annoyed Sasuke said in an icy tone.

"Sasuke's right Naruto."

"But-but- Sasuke wasn't even here for three years!" Naruto complained to his sensei.

Kakashi sighed again. "Naruto, just hush. We have to see Lady Hokage," he spoke while walking away. Naruto and Sasuke soon followed after.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"You may enter," Lady Hokage said as soon as she heard a knock on her door. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke entered.

"Ahh. Team 7, finaly all here at last," She spoke with a smile.

"What do you mean, 'All here at last'?" Sasuke questioned. "Sakura ran away before the teams were assigned to us, so Team 7 has never been 'all here'," he continued, oblivious to the figure standing at the door.

"Come in," Tsunade spoke to the figure. Sasuke, and Naruto turned to look at the figure walking in. Kakashi was too tied to his book to do anything.

"Sasuke, as much as that may be true, Sakura returned to the village a few days ago. Ans has already proven herself loyal," Tsunade said with her chin resting on her hands.

"What!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief. His attention then turned to the figure that had walked in a moment before. Whoever it was, was wearing a dark colored cloak with the hood up, hiding all features that may be there.

Naruto's finger rose, pointing to the figure, and his head turned to Tsunade with a questioning look. She nodded.

The figure put the hood of the cloak down. Revealing a head of pink hair.

Sakura.

She turned to face here Team. She looked at Naruto, then Kakashi, and smiled.

"Hello. I don't believe I've met you yet. I'm Sakura Haruno," she introduced herself to Kakashi with a small bow/curtsy.

Kakashi smiled back through his mask. "Kakashi Hatake. Nice to finally meet you Sakura."

She nodded to him in response, then slowly removed her cloak. Naruto's jaw dropped. He had a crush on her in the academy all those years ago, and now, she seemed even more perfect to him. Her eyes weren't the bright emerald color they once were, but a dull sea foam greenish color, and she had a few scars on her cheeks.

Her hair was very long - down to her knees, her body was very fit, and her muscles were larger than a typical kunoichi's her age. Her outfit just showed it all off. A black tube top over a fishnet shirt with sleeves that ended right above her elbows, black shorts that ended mid-upper thigh, with more fishnets extending off one leg, and bandages wraping the other, and black ninja boots that went to right below her knees.

She just stared at Sasuke when she finally aknowleged his presence. She still hated him for what he said to her five years ago. The words made her run away. And now he seemed to be in shock that she returned. After all, he was happy with himself after he had heard that she ran away. All because of him.

Sasuke nearly flinched when he noticed the smile that was now planted on her lips. "A bit in shock now are we Uchiha? Why? After all, this is your own doing; making me run. Maybe I should thank you." She stopped smiling, and now had a look on her face that indicated that she was thinking. "But then again, that's probally the last thing you want to hear from me; 'The annoying fangirl'. Don't you remember that?"

He gaped at her words. And Tsunade scared the living ramen out of Naruto when she started yelling. "Wait, Sasuke is the reason you left?! Why that's absurd! Sasuke would never do such-" She was cut off by the pinkettes fit of laughter.

They all just stared at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just, why would you ever think that Uchiha there wouldn't be the cause of my run? I mean, he hated-and probably still does- fangirls. _I_ _used to be one._ And he also hated w-"

"That's enough, Sakura!" Sasuke yelled at her. He was furious that she would bring up the day he had said all those things to her, making her run.

Sakura turned to Tsunade. "I'm sorry Lady Hokage, but if Uchiha is going to be acting like this, I would like to leave if I may," she spoke in an emotionless tone.

Tsunade sighed. "Very well. You are excused."

Sakura bowed, and left while putting her cloak back on so that she didn't get any attention.

A few moments later, Sasuke was so aggravated about what had just happened, he stormed out of the room himself. Leaving Kakashi and Naruto, who in turn, bowed to Tsunade and walked out.

"Good luck with the Team Kakashi!" Tsunade called after them. Kakashi just sighed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Three figures danced in the dark with an occasional _ting, _and a spark of light. One figure stopped and just stood there, holding something in their hands. The other two were still moving towards each other, then away with a smal grunt coming from them both. One of the moving figures leaped towards the other and pinned them to the ground.

"Hey! That's not fair, Sasuke!" the now pinned Naruto shouted squirming to get free of Sasuke's grip.

"Hn."

"Kakashi-sensei!! This isn't fair!!"

"Naruto, yes it is fair. You just got pinned by your opponent," said a gentle voice that came from behind the silver-haired Kakashi.

They all turned to see who it was. To their surprise, it was Sakura.

Sasuke got off Naruto and straighened out.

"Sakura! Hey! What are you doing here?" Naruto ran over and gave Sakura a big hug. Naruto towered over Sakura by at _least _four inches, but she beat him at strength. She had to instantly release him when she heard him gasping for air.

"Eheh. Sorry Naruto. I forget who I'm with sometimes," she smiled and scratched the back of her head. "I just wanted to know if you guys would like to go get some ramen. My treat."

Naruto's face lit up instantly, and was about to speak if he wasn't cut off by Sasuke.

"You're just gonna end up spending all your money. He eats too much. And me and-"

"Sasuke, just shut up. I'm not gonna spend all my money. I have plenty. And you and Kakashi are going to have some or I'm going to have some friends of mine kill you," Sakura cut him off, speaking in an innocent tone with a smile on her face.

"So what are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" And with that Sakura skipped off away from the training grounds, towards Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

"Sakura! Wait up!" Naruto shouted and ran to chatch up to her. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed Kakashi, who had already started to follow Sakura and Naruto.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"And so she was like, 'Naruto-kun, I love you.' And I was like, 'Hinata-chan, I love you too.' And then we kissed, and we've been dating ever since!" Naruto said finishing up his fourth bowl of ramen.

Sakura smiled. "I'm happy for you. It's nice to know that you care about somebody like Hinata," she said sweetly while glaring at Sasuke. Naruto noticed this.

"Huh?.... Oh! I get it! You left because you told the Teme that you loved him and he told you that you were annoying and weak! And now you want revenge on him! Right?"

Sakura smirked. "Yes, Naruto. That's exactly what happened. Nice to see you using that brain of yours."

"Well, I do my best!" Naruto said, adjusting his headband.

Sasuke got up and started to walk away, not wanting to listen to their converstations anymore. Sakura watched him closely.

"Oh, well I'll see you later Sasuke-_kun_," she emphesized 'kun' just to annoy him. And it worked. Perfectly. He stopped and glared at her for a short moment, then stalked off to the Uchiha mansion.

"Well, Naruto, I better go too. I have alot of stuff to do tomorrow. Lady Hokage is making me do all these D-class missions in the Village for a while to test my strength and stuff. Here's the money for the ramen," she said pulling some money out of her wallet. "There's more money here if you wanted some more," she added.

"Okay! Bye Sakura!" Naruto said gleeming with happiness because of Sakura's generosity.

She giggled. "Bye Naruto, cya Kakashi," she waved and walked in the opposite direction that Sasuke had gone.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Naruto asked, now eating yet another bowl of ramen.

"You'll find out when the time comes Naruto." And with that Kakashi poofed away.


	3. Spar Day

**Sorry its' so late! Here's chapter 2!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I'd be writing the storylines for the shippuuden episodes. Not this…. xP**

"I don't get it! If there's chicken and beef flavored ramen, why isn't there turkey flavored?!" Naruto was ranting on about his favorite subject, ramen, while he and Sasuke just sat on a rock waiting for the rest of their team to arrive for training.

Sasuke was just sitting there with his eyes closed, not paying any attention to the blonde ramen boy next to him. He was thinking about a certain thing. More like a certain somebody. With pink hair, green eyes, and a big attitude. You guessed it! Sakura!

She had changed so much over the years that she was gone. Her amazing bubblegum pink hair was almost too long. Her eyes aren't as bright as they were, but they're still so pretty. Her attitude has changed _**a lot.**_She's not a fangirl of anything but her training anymore.

"Sasuke. Sasuke? SASUKE!!!" a soft voice called violently to said boy.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see the person of his thoughts. She smiled at him like he was her best friend in the world; a sweet and gentle smile.

"Sasuke, are you just going to sit there and stare at me, or are you gonna come spar with me?" she asked, ignoring Naruto's shouts. "Why are you gonna spar with _him_ and not _me?!_"

"Hn." Sasuke stood from his rock **(A/N: Sasuke has his very own rock! Lmao) **and followed Sakura to an open spot in the field.

"Aw man! Now I have to spar with Kakashi! And he's not even here yet!" Naruto was complaining, not knowing that Kakashi was standing right behind him reading his book.

"Well, Sasuke, shall we?" Sakura asked while quickly tying her hair up for safety purposes.

"Right. Shall we?" he said and disappeared.

"This should be fun," Sakura smirked to herself, looking around to see where he might have gone.

He was nowhere in sight. She looked around again. Still, no sight of the Uchiha. She smirked to herself again and made a fist. She punched the ground, making it split into dozens of pieces that went every which way, only to reveal a person. But it wasn't Sasuke. It was her new sensei, Kakashi. He was making his hiding spot from Naruto.

Kakashi sat, wide-eyed at Sakura's action. Naruto, who had to turn around to see what was going on, was doing the same thing.

"H-how did you-?" Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence, he was too stunned.

"My secret, now get back to your own spar with Kakashi!" she called as she sprinted around to find any sign of Sasuke.

She had found a barely visible trail of tracks that fit the size of Sasuke, so she followed them into the forest.

Sakura ran around for about five minutes before finding a dark figure well hidden high up in a tree. She leaped up on a branch right next to it on another tree. The figure flinched a bit. It was Sasuke indeed.

Sakura smiled at him. "Well now we know that you're good at hide-and-seek, but are you good at a _fair_ fight?" she emphasized 'fair' because she knew that it wasn't really gonna be a fair fight, no matter what.

He smirked knowing what she was talking about. "We're just gonna have to find out won't we?"

He jumped down from the tree and started walking to an open spot on the ground about a quarter of a mile away.

She stuck out her tongue towards him and jumped down to follow him. Only she didn't really follow. She ran to catch up to him and tried to tackle him. But failed. He had ducked and leaped onto her as soon as she fell, and pinned her to the ground.

He chuckled. "A little impatient, are we Sakura?"

Her face became angry, and looked away. He chuckled again and got off her, offering her his hand to help her up. She just ignored it and got up and brushed herself off.

Sakura turned around to punch Sasuke in the face. She hit him, but it poofed away. A clone.

She leaped up into the trees, and began to jump and swing from branch to branch, angrily searching for Sasuke.

"Ya know what Sasuke!" she began to shout into the wilderness. "I'm more than a little ticked right now, so you better get your sorry ass out here so I can murder you! And if you don't, I'll hunt you down and I'll give you an even worse death in your sleep!" she yelled so loud, that Kakashi and Naruto probably heard it.

She screamed at the top of her lungs in frustration, making all the animals in the area scurry off in a rush.

Sakura was still jumping through the trees when she saw Sasuke just standing there on a branch looking at her.

It was the real Sasuke. She could feel it. When she got close enough she tackled him, making them both fall from the seventy foot tree branch. As they were falling, they were throwing punches and kicks at each other, at the same time they blocked attacks that came at them.

Despite the fact that Sakura's hair was tied up, it still got in her face. Seeing her struggle to get her hair out of her face, Sasuke took his advantage. He punched her in the gut, making her fall even faster so when she hit the ground, she made a giant crater.

At first there was no movement, so when Sasuke made a safe landing he sprinted to the newly made crater to see if she was still alive. He stood wide-eyed at the site he saw. Sakura lay with a sharp rock jammed through her left leg, another rock jammed into her right shoulder and cuts all over the rest of her. He ran to her side. There was a slight movement in her chest. He caught his breath. She opened her eyes so they looked like slits.

"Sa. . . suke-" She gasped for air and screamed a small scream. "Sasuke. . . If I die now I'm going to haunt you for the rest of you miserable life." She tried to threaten, but it turned out more like a plead.

Sasuke hesitated with words and decided to give up on them. He put her in his lap and held her tight. "Sakura," He started to whisper, but she wouldn't hear, she had already closed her eye lids and fell into darkness. "You're going to need to do better than that." He said and stabbed a kunai into her gut.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Kakashi! Where are they?! It's really late and the Ramen shop is going to close soon!" Naruto shouted at his sensei. Sakura and Sasuke haven't gotten back to the training fields and it's been a few hours.

"_Where are they indeed." _Kakashi thought. "I don't know Naruto, but I'm sure they already left to go home. Why don't you do the same." He said.

"Okay." Naruto said in a chirpy voice. And in an instant he was off.

Kakashi started walking into the main part of town. He walked past the market, the Hyuga mansion, and past the book store. He walked up to a large white sign. _Konoha Hospital _it read.

"_I hope I'm wrong."_ He thought as he advanced towards the building.

He walked up to the front counter. "Konoha's hospital. How may I help you?" The nurse at the counter said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Hello. Is Haruno Sakura or Uchiha Sasuke here by any chance?" Kakashi asked.

She rummaged through a pile of folders. "Uh, no. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said and gave her a smile that made her giggle.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Damn. Where'd you go now Sakura?!" Sasuke yelled jumping from tree to tree trying to find said girl.

Just then Sasuke was tackled down onto a big nearby tree branch. He rolled over a few times and stopped with Sakura pinning him down.

"I win." Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke frowned. He rolled her over so he was pinning her down. "Now I don't think I said I gave up did I?" He said with a smirk.

"Get off of me!" Sakura yelled and rolled him over, but they were close to the edge of the thick branch so he fell off and dragged Sakura down with him.

They didn't do anything as they fell. They just fell, like they weren't going to get hurt.

When they hit the ground, leaving a crater, and as if they had the same mind, said "Truce" at the same time, though it sounded more like a question then a statement. They nodded at each other and Sasuke stood up. Sakura still lay there.

"Remind me to never spar with you again." She murmured.

He chuckled at held out his hand to help her up. She took it and got up.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"I wonder why Sakura-dear isn't home yet," Mrs. Haruno said to Mr. Haruno

"Don't worry, she was out sparring with her team for the day. Their probably doing a night spar for future purposes. You know how we had to do that as Chunin," Sushi said in response to his wife.

"I guess you're right," she said and pecked her husband on the cheek. She took off her apron and started taking dishes from the sink and putting them in cupboards. "It's just, she's our only child. And you know how I am about worrying."

Mr. Haruno grinned at his wife, and just then the front door blew open and a faint "I'm home" was heard, followed by some footsteps going up the stairs.

"_Ugh! I'm so tired! That is __**the**__ last time I'm sparring with Uchiha!" _Sakura thought to herself while taking off her wrecked clothes and starting up a bubble bath to soothe her aches and pains in the bathroom right across the hall from her bedroom.

Sakura had just started to relax in the tub when she heard a knock on the door. She ignored it. '_Mother can get it.'_

"Sakura! There's somebody here to see you!" She heard her mother call just after her thoughts.

She sighed. "I'll be down in five!" she called after her mother.

Sakura pulled the plug so that all the water in the tub started to drain, and started up the shower to quick wash her hair.

She was out in less than two minutes, and sprinted to her room, not wasting time on a towel. She quick put on her outfit; **(A/N: she always wears the outfit that I described earlier in the story but I'll re-describe it now for you guys) **A black tube top over a fishnet shirt with sleeves that ended right above her elbows, black shorts that ended mid-upper thigh, with more fishnets extending off one leg, and bandages wrapping the other, and black ninja boots that went to right below her knees, and was downstairs in less than three minutes.

"Four minutes and twenty six seconds," her father announced. He was sitting on the couch next to-wait.. Naruto and Sasuke? What the-?

"Hey Sakura!" the blonde one said.

"Why are you people in my house?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted while pointing to Naruto.

"The festival started tonight and I wanted to go with you guys!" Naruto said, jumping up and thrusting his fist into the air.

Sasuke and Sakura both sweatdropped.

"Uhh… Okay? Mom! I'm going out!" Sakura called. "Love ya Dad," she said to her father and kissed him on the cheek and dragged the boys out of her house. No way did she want them in her house. Who knows what her parents would say about her.

**Well here's chapter 2! Hope you like it! Please review! I'd like to know how I'm doing for my first fic!**

**Now like I said on my profile, I won't be updating for a while because I fell off my brothers skateboard trying to land an Ollie and I landed flat on my back *On cement and hit my head pretty hard… So I'm going to wait to think for a story cause I need to recover a bit more. It may be up to 2 weeks before its updated.. I don't know.. Now I'm just babbling so I'll get going now ******


	4. Why?

**Hehe. Hi. Umm… So here's chapter 3? :) I added a little more to the last chapter for people who have already read it and were waiting for the update… If you're reading this for the first time, then you didn't miss out on a thing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I'd be rich and living in Tokyo.**

_As soon as Naruto was out of sight, Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Can I go home now?" she asked._

"_Hn. He'll be back soon enough. So I wouldn't if I were you, that is, unless you want to get dragged back here," Sasuke shrugged and started to walk someplace._

"_Right," she mumbled to herself and followed Sasuke._

Sasuke and Sakura had been wandering aimlessly, for almost twenty minutes, in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it was starting to bug them.

"So, what's all changed while I was… Away?" Sakura asked trying to break the silence.

Sasuke looked at her with a blank expression that turned questionable.

"What? I was gone for like, ever, so I wanna know what's changed!"

"Hn. If you really want to know _all _that's changed, you'd better talk to someone like Ino," he said with no explanation.

"Why?" Sakura wanted her explanation.

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Will you shut up?"

"Not until you tell me why."

Sasuke sighed in defeat of the kunoichi.

"Yay! I just won!" Sakura started to dance a strange jig-like dance that wasn't bad at all, but wasn't the best. This caught some people's attention, and although Sakura didn't really care, Sasuke did.

"Hn."

Sakura glared at him and stopped dead in her tracks.

Sasuke noticed she stopped and stopped himself, as he eyed her carefully.

"What?" he asked.

"You know what. Don't play stupid with me," she growled at him.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Sasuke spoke sarcastically. "I can't really tell you anything cause I wasn't here myself, stupid."

Sakura glared at him hearing his sarcasm, but as his words finally registered through her brain, her expression changed.

"Really now?" she smirked. "How come? When'd you leave? When'd you come back?"

Sasuke sighed. This is exactly why he didn't want to tell her. Questions. He liked to ask them, but it was a pain in the butt to answer them.

"Come on," he motioned, starting to walk once again. "I'm not going to say a word until we're away from people."

Sakura smiled to herself and followed Sasuke.

"Hey, Hinata?" Naruto began to bug his girlfriend.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Have you seen Sasuke and Sakura? I think I lost them." Naruto was becoming a bit frantic as he looked all around him for his teammates.

"No, I haven't. But don't worry, they're still here. I can feel it. Can't you, Naruto-kun?" she answered with a smile.

Naruto looked down at Hinata with a smile on his face, and bent down so that he was eye level with her.

"Right," he said, giving her a kiss that could have lasted forever.

Sakura had followed Sasuke away from people. By away from people, I mean all the way to the back garden of the Uchiha mansion. It wasn't all that far away from the festival, so if they needed to they could be there in about a minute.

Sakura was looking around her at all the amazing things in the garden. Too bad majority of all the plants were dead. Ino would throw a fit if she saw all of the dead flowers and bushes, being that she was the daughter of flower shop owners.

Sasuke stopped walking and just stood with his back to Sakura, who was still looking around, not too far from Sasuke, and tripped over some sort of plant, taking Sasuke down with her when she fell.

"Oops. Hehe, sorry," Sakura sweatdropped. She was too lazy to get up so she just rolled over a little and laid on her back, staring at the stars in the sky.

Sasuke just sighed, and stared at the sky as well.

Sakura turned her head to look at the boy next to her. "So why'd you leave?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye before turning his head to look at her.

"It was maybe five or six months after you'd disappeared, during the second part of the chunin exams, when _he_ showed up. He offered me power. Enough power to defete my brother –which I eventually did. Around two months later, he sent sound ninja to bring me back to him. But I came willingly," he started to explain.

"Who's _he?_" she asked him.

Sasuke looked back up to the stars before he began to speak again.

"Orochimaru. He trained me for three years. Naruto spent so much time to try to find me and bring me back to Konoha, but continued to fail. He eventually gave up. And as he's told me, he left the village with Jiraya to train. He didn't come back for two-and-a-half years."

Sakura had turned her head to look at the stars again as Sasuke spoke, but looked back at Sasuke when he'd stopped talking. He was looking at her as well.

"He hadn't given up had he?" she asked him.

"Hn. He was told that Orochimaru's lair was found, and immediately assigned himself to the mission to bring me back," he explained. Once he was done, he looked back to the sky.

"You weren't there were you?" Sakura asked, seeing that Sasuke's expression changed as he turned his head.

He grunted. "No, I wasn't."

Sakura opened her mouth to ask where he was, but he began to speak again.

"I had already killed Orochimaru. I knew from the start that he was planning to use my body once I was strong enough, so I killed him before he was able too. Kabuto along with him." He sighed. "I was looking for my brother, so that I could kill him, and avenge my family.

"After I killed Itachi, I ran into Naruto on my way to Konoha. He instantly started to scream at me to return to Konoha, but I just wacked him over the head and told him that I was already on my way there." He laughed. "You should hear how Naruto puts it."

"That off?"

"Yep."

They looked at each other and laughed.

**Well, sorry it's so late! And sorry it might seem kinda short. I wanted to put something up cause it's been about a month since I've updated. I'll do my best to get chapter 4 up in the next week or so, nkay? **

**Please review! I'll accept flames cause I need some criticism here! I wanna know how I'm doing here!! **


End file.
